Belongs To You
by jungrie12
Summary: Sehun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia ingin berubah. Tapi, kalau belum apa-apa saja dia sudah ditolak... Apa lebih baik memang dihentikan? - Bad Summary. KaiHun :) RnR please


**Belongs To You**

.

a KaiHun Fanfiction

Genre : Drama; Romance

Rated : T

Just a story about Sehun and Jongin :)

.

.

Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu terus saja menangis tanpa henti di depan orang banyak. Air matanya tidak berhenti untuk keluar dari mata kecil itu. Sedangkan disebelah kanan dan kirinya ada dua orang wanita muda yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

" _Ya_! Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa." Teriak seorang anak kecil lain yang lebih tinggi di depannya dengan sedikit kesal. Ia kesal karena melihat anak kecil didepannya tidak berhenti menangis. Padahal ia yang terluka, tapi malah dia yang menangis.

"Jongin. Jangan kasar dengan Sehun. Dia pasti masih kaget dengan kejadian yang kalian alami." Wanita disebelah kiri anak kecil yang menangis itu sedikit memarahi anak yang satunya. Membuat anak yang dipanggil Jongin itu mendengus keras.

"Lagipula, salah siapa kalian pergi. Ibu kan sudah bilang kalau kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sehun itu mudah sekali terkejut?"

"Dia yang mengikutiku, _Eomma_. Aku tidak mengajaknya. Aku sudah bilang aku ada janji bermain hari ini kan. Mana aku tahu kalau kami akan dicegat di jalan oleh anak-anak SMP."

Jongin tentu saja merasa tidak terima ia disalahkan. Salahkan saja anak kecil itu yang malah melempari anak-anak yang jelas lebih besar itu dan didorong hingga jatuh oleh salah satunya. Dan anak itu malah menangis. Jadilah Jongin yang dipukuli oleh mereka lalu mereka mengambil semua barang yang dipakai Jongin kecil. Termasuk _handphone_ untuk menghubungi Ayahnya nantinya.

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya kau menuruti kata Ibumu. Sekarang bawa Sehun masuk dan tenangkan dia."

Jongin hanya mendengus tapi kemudian mengangguki ucapan Ibunya itu. Ayahnya masih belum pulang dari kerja. Coba saja kalau ada Ayahnya, pasti Jongin tidak akan dimarah-marahi seperti tadi. Pasti ada Ayahnya yang membelanya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan isakan pelan yang masih belum mereda. Jongin tidak suka melihat orang menangis, jadi Jongin berusaha untuk membantu Sehun dari anak-anak itu. Tapi malah jadi ia yang dimarahi.

Saat sampai dikamarnya, Jongin langsung mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bahkan belum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Dan saat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi pun bocah itu masih berdiri disana. Dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, " _Yah_ , kau sampai kapan akan berdiri disana? Tidak ingin mandi, _eoh_?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal, tapi nada bicaranya tidak sekasar sebelumnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, tapi tetap dengan posisinya. Membuat Jongin berdecak sambil menggantung lagi handuknya dan langsung membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, "Aku tidak percaya aku dijodohkan dengan anak cengeng sepertimu." Ucapnya sedikit keras.

Sehun yang memang tidak mengerti dengan apa artinya perjodohan hanya bisa diam dan berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mengganti posisi.

"Kau pasti bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu perjodohan kan? _Tch_. Sudah cengeng, lemah, tidak tahu apa-apa. Mana bisa aku hidup dengan orang seperti itu."

Sehun, walaupun tidak mengerti dengan kata perjodohan. Tapi ia mengerti kalau kata-kata yang Jongin ucapkan itu untuknya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin sudah tidak menyukainya sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Padahal Sehun ingin sekali bermain dengan Jongin dan memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '.

Sehun diberitahu kalau ia memang harus memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _hyung_ , karena Jongin lebih tua darinya dua tahun. Tapi sikap Jongin yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai Sehun membuat Sehun tidak berani barang memanggilnya.

Tapi melihat Jongin yang melindunginya dari anak-anak tadi membuat Sehun sedikit percaya kalau Jongin tidak akan sejahat itu padanya. Jongin sering bicara padanya sebenarnya, tetapi lebih ke mengomeli dan memarahi Sehun.

Seperti barusan itu, Jongin berpikiran kalau dirinya itu cengeng dan lemah. Ia akui ia memang cengeng dan lemah, tapi ia harus bagaimana lagi?

Tanpa Sehun kecil sadari, air matanya turun lagi karena mengingat ucapan Jongin. "Ma–maaf." Cicitnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih tahu. Aku sudah dipukuli seperti ini juga." Jongin lagi-lagi mengomelinya. Tidak terlalu menyakitkan memang. Tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa Jongin tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan anak yang cengeng dan lemah sepertimu. Tapi orangtua kita malah menjodohkan kita." Sehun dapat mendengar gumaman dari mulut Jongin. Ia bisa mendengarnya walaupun sekecil itu.

"Terimakasih... Jongin _hyu..ng_.." Sehun akhirnya mengucapkan kata yang Jongin inginkan menurut Sehun. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Jongin mengatainya cengeng dan lemah lagi meskipun memang itu kenyataannya.

Tapi setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, yang di dapatinya hanyalah Jongin yang mendengus. Membuatnya kembali merasa takut untuk bicara lagi. Dan semakin lama, Sehun semakin tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

" _Yah_. Jangan tidur disitu." Suara lembut seseorang membangunkan Sehun kecil lagi, dan setelahnya yang ia rasakan adalah ada seseorang yang menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Sehun kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **8 tahun kemudian**

"Jongin _hyung_!"

Sehun berlari-lari kecil agar bisa sampai ke tempat dimana Jongin sedang berdiri dengan beberapa temannya. Ia tersenyum sangat cerah setelah menemukan Jongin yang seharian ini tidak ia temukan dimana-mana.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum yang lebar hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu menemukannya saat ia sedang bersama teman-temannya? Ehm, sebenarnya bukan hanya ada temannya. Tetapi juga karena ada seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Siapa Jong?"

Jongin merasa gugup saat suara itu menanyainya tentang siapa anak yang sedang berlari itu. Tentu saja. Jongin akan selalu gugup saat berbicara dengan salah satu temannya yang satu ini–err, anggap saja begitu. Karena dia adalah cinta pertama Jongin. Xiao Luhan. Murid pindahan dari China.

Dan Jongin sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah berada disampingnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dan begitu Jongin mendapatkan Sehun dengan keadaan seperti itu, entah kenapa ia malah menjadi begitu panik, " _Ya_! Kau kenapa?"

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Jongin. Dalam hati ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah lagi. Karena sekarang ia sudah masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas dan bukannya murid SMP lagi.

Setelah Sehun berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang masih sedikit panik. Ia tersenyum lebar lagi, lalu membungkukkan badan ke semua teman-teman Jongin.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Senior. Saya Oh Sehun. Murid tingkat pertama." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Padahal tidak ada yang bertanya siapa dia. Tapi begitulah Oh Sehun. Selalu begitu.

"Baiklah. Kau berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini huh?" Giliran Jongin yang bicara. Ia sedikit terkejut juga menemukan kabar kalau Sehun akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Ia sudah tahu semalam. Jadi ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sehun bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi ternyata, semuanya sia-sia saja. Mereka tetap bertemu pada akhirnya.

"Um!" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang masih secerah bunga matahari. Memberikan pesona tersendiri karena saat ia tersenyum, matanya akan ikut melengkung kebawah. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menolak _eyesmile_ milik Sehun. Termasuk Jongin sendiri.

Jongin dapat mendengar beberapa temannya yang berdehem atau menggaruk tengkuk mereka dengan salah tingkah. Bahkan Luhan yang berada disebelahnya saja ikut terpana. Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu–atau mungkin entah karena siapa.

Giliran Jongin yang berdehem, "Kerja bagus Oh Sehun. Kau memenangkan tantanganku."

Sehun merasa senang dengan pujian Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin memujinya seperti itu. Biasanya Jongin hanya akan memarahinya dan mengatainya cengeng, lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa, dan yang lainnya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jongin seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ , _eomma_ menyuruhku pulang dengan _hyung_. Bolehkah?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. _Eomma_ yang mana yang dimaksud Sehun? Ugh, begini ceritanya, jadi karena mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Ibu Jongin meminta Sehun untuk memanggilnya _eomma_ juga sama seperti Jongin. Begitu juga Jongin yang memanggil Ibu Sehun dengan panggilan _eomma_.

Jadi Jongin bingung sekarang. _Eomma_ yang mana? Kalau itu Ibunya, ia bisa meminta Ibunya agar tidak menyuruhnya ini itu. Ia sudah pernah mengatakan pada Ibunya kalau ia tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Sehun. Dengan alasan kalau Sehun terlalu merepotkan dan terlalu cengeng. Dan hasilnya, ia kena marah Ibunya selama satu bulan.

Bukan. Jongin bukan membenci Sehun. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan sikap cengeng Sehun yang langsung menangis–sebenarnya Sehun hanya akan menangis kalau itu menyangkut dirinya sih. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun selalu menangis tiap melihat wajah Jongin yang babak belur dan memar sana sini.

Alasan lainnya adalah... tidak ada. Ya, hanya itu saja alasannya. Dan ia juga tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci bocah yang satu ini. Ia hanya tidak menyukainya saja. Hanya itu. Tidak sampai membenci. Ia tidak bisa.

" _Hyung_?" Jongin tersadar saat suara Sehun memanggilnya lagi. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, sepulang sekolah ini sebenarnya ia akan merayakan pesta bersama teman-temannya–termasuk Luhan. Pesta untuk perayaan karena mereka semua berhasil naik ke tingkat tiga dengan tetap bersama-sama. Ya, Jongin senang karena ia bisa satu kelas dengan teman-temannya ini lagi. Dan bersama Luhan juga.

"Aku ada acara sepulang sekolah ini."

Dan jawaban dari Jongin sukses membuat Sehun melunturkan senyumannya, "Begitukah? Um, baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada _Eomma_ untuk meminta seseorang menjemputku." Sehun tersenyum lagi, tentu saja senyum yang terpaksa, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak acara milik Jongin dengan teman-temannya.

Ada rasa tidak tega saat Jongin melihat Sehun yang mulai membungkuk lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Juga perasaan tidak tenang yang tidak seperti biasanya. Karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun yang berjalan sendirian seperti itu. Apa sewaktu SMP Sehun juga pulang sendirian?

Jongin tidak tahu, tentu saja. Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka berbeda. Itu karena permintaan Jongin pada Sehun agar tidak mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan karena saat itu Sehun masih seorang anak kecil yang penurut dan masih takut dengannya, tentu saja Sehun benar-benar tidak mendaftar di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja, Jong?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Jongin yang terus saja terdiam menatap jalan dimana Sehun menghilang tadi.

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau khawatir, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja?" Tanya Luhan lagi untuk yang kedua kali melihat Jongin yang sepertinya tidak menyimak pertanyaannya yang pertama.

Jongin sendiri lagi-lagi berkutat dengan pikirannya. Khawatir? Apa ia terlihat seperti itu? Ia tidak merasa kalau dirinya seperti itu. Khawatir dengan Oh Sehun...

"Hmm, kenapa tidak kau ajak Jong? Kulihat dia cukup manis. Wajahnya sungguh imut dan bersih." Tak tahu kenapa Jongin tidak terlalu senang dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Jongdae. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak di depan Jongdae 'Jangan berpikiran untuk mendekati atau menyukai Sehun!'. Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kau benar Jongdae. Bisa saja ia diculik kan? Lalu dijual. Sekarang kan sedang marak-maraknya kejahatan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi Sehun itu cukup man–YAK! KIM JONGIN KAU MAU KEMANA?" Belum sempat teman Jongin yang bernama Minseok itu bicara, Jongin sudah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka berempat termasuk Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah lelah menunggu. Ia sudah menelepon Ibunya dan katanya orang yang menjemputnya akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi ia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam di halte bus ini dan tidak ada siapapun yang datang menjemputnya.

Ia sudah lelah. Rencananya untuk pulang dengan Jongin sudah gagal. Dan jujur, ia memang merasa kecewa karena ternyata Jongin masih membencinya sama seperti saat masih kecil dulu. Padahal Sehun sudah tidak sering menangis lagi.

Ia juga memikirkan bagaimana Jongin yang sekarang pasti sedang berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Dan, sejujurnya Sehun tahu siapa pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Jongin tadi. Sering berkunjung kerumah Jongin membuatnya tahu semua teman-teman dekat Jongin dari foto dan juga tulisan-tulisan Jongin mengenai mereka.

Dan beberapa bulan lalu, ia menemukan sebuah foto yang berisikan wajah pemuda tadi––yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan. Ia tahu itu adalah orang yang sedang disukai Jongin. Ibu Jongin juga pernah bercerita kalau Jongin menyukai seseorang disekolahnya. Dan dia mengatakan sungguh menyesal karena anaknya itu tidak mau menuruti ucapan orangtuanya.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Jongin tidak salah kalau dia memang lebih menyukai Luhan. Dilihat dari manapun Luhan jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya. Luhan tidak terlihat cengeng atau lemah. Jelas saja, pasti itu alasannya kenapa Jongin bisa menyukai Luhan.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari juga. Ia sudah berjalan jauh dari halte saat memikirkan Jongin tadi. Ia berhenti berjalan, sekedar menatap keatas. Ke arah langit yang mulai menggelap, ia masih juga memikirkan Jongin saat itu. Memikirkan apa sebaiknya ia menyerah dan menyudahi ini semua...

Orangtua mereka akan berhenti kalau ia juga setuju untuk membatalkannya kan? Karena ia yakin, Jongin sudah meminta berkali-kali agar tidak dijodohkan dengannya.

Sehun sudah akan kembali berjalan saat ia baru saja menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia tidak ingat jalan yang ia lewati. Dan suasananya mulai gelap. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut dan bergetar. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang memakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa sejumlah alat pemukul bisbol.

Apa yang mereka inginkan? Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Ia takut. Kenapa ia harus berjalan ke arah sini. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi sangat bodoh untuk berhenti berjalan dan hanya diam saja di halte bus.

"Wah, lihat disini. Sepertinya dia anak orang kaya, dilihat dari penampilannya." Ucap salah satu dari orang-orang itu yang berbadan agak kurus. Orang itu menatap Sehun dengan intens, membuat Sehun reflek mundur kebelakang dengan kaki yang sudah bergetar.

Mereka membawa alat pemukul. Badan mereka semua lebih besar dari Sehun. Jelas itu membuatnya merasa kalau ia harus kabur, tapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan disinilah Sehun mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri, membenarkan semua ucapan Jongin tentang dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya merepotkan saja...

Semua ia benarkan. Dan tanpa terasa juga, kakinya terus mundur hingga punggungnya akhirnya menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya. Air matanya sudah hampir keluar saat ia melihat salah satu dari mereka memberi aba-aba pada temannya yang lain untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Ambil saja semua yang bocah ini punya. Kita tidak ada urusan lagi setelahnya."

Salah satu dari mereka mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi dia terlihat cukup manis, kau tahu. Lihat wajahnya, sangat putih dan bersih."

"Kau bisa lakukan apa saja nanti. Tapi ambil dulu semua barang-barangnya. Kulihat dari seragamnya dia dari Seung Ri High Scool. Dia pasti memang orang kaya."

"Yah, kau benar. Tsk, itu adalah sekolah impianku dulu. Tapi sayangnya, orangtuaku tidak punya apa-apa untuk memasukkanku kesana." Temannya yang mulai mendekati Sehun itu sedikit meracau tentang masa lalunya, sambil tersenyum miring. Begitu menakutkan dimata Sehun.

"Ah, kau ketakutan ya? Aku Baekho. Semoga ini bisa menjadi pertemuan manis bagi kita."

Isakan Sehun mulai keluar. Disaat-saat seperti ini kenapa yang muncul di otaknya malah Jongin. Ia berpikir tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibunya? Juga orangtua Jongin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtuanya juga.

Ia mulai merasakan badannya yang dibalik paksa. Lalu juga tasnya yang ditarik paksa pula. Ia juga merasakan tangan orang itu mulai meraba-raba seluruh kantung di seragamnya. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia terus menghadap ke arah tembok dengan bahunya yang bergetar naik turun serta isakannya yang ia tahan.

Ia tidak tahu akan diapakan lagi oleh orang-orang ini. Ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menutup matanya agar tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu saat orang-orang ini mulai memukulinya atau apalah yang lainnya. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Sehun tidak merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah orang-orang itu merubah pikiran mereka dan hanya menginginkan hartanya saja..

Jadi Sehun mulai membuka matanya dan berniat untuk berbalik. Tapi ia kembali terkejut saat merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Sehun menutup matanya lagi, dan badannya semakin bergetar tak karuan saat merasakan pegangan seseorang itu semakin keras di pundaknya.

"Sehuna..."

Sehun terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Jongin. Ia membuka matanya, tapi masih belum berani berbalik. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap menatap tembok. Ia yakin suara itu milik Jongin.

Dengan cepat Sehun berbalik dan benar-benar mendapati wajah Jongin didepannya. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, sedikit membuat Jongin terhuyung kebelakang. Sehun melesakkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke leher Jongin.

Jongin sendiri, merasa ada yang aneh dengannya saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Jongin masih melebarkan matanya kaget. Ia belum juga membalas pelukan Sehun. Namun, saat mendengar tangisan Sehun yang menjadi-jadi, ia mulai menggerakkan lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh kurus Sehun.

Jongin ikut menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Meskipun beda dua tahun, tinggi Sehun hampir menyamai Jongin. Hanya saja, badannya yang terlalu kurus. Dan juga tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak.

Sambil mengelus punggung Sehun pelan untuk menyamankan Sehun, Jongin menghirup aroma sampo Sehun yang tercium di inderanya. Entah kenapa ia suka bau sampo yang digunakan Sehun. Apel. Sehun memang menyukai ini dari kecil, Jongin tahu. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau sampai sekarang pun dia masih senang memakai sampo anak-anak.

Sehun pasti sangat ketakutan, melihatnya sampai seperti ini. Membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun ini juga karenanya. Coba saja ia mau mengantarkan Sehun pulang, atau ia bisa mengajak Sehun ke pesta mereka. Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Sehun malah berpikir kalau ia merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin pasti melihatnya sebagai anak yang cengeng dan lemah lagi. Ia masih sedikit sesengukan dipelukan Jongin. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang saat Jongin memeluknya seperti ini. Ia ingin terus merasakan pelukan Jongin, apakah tidak bisa?

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin saat dirasakan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menapak. Ia sudah berdiri cukup lama dengan kaki yang bergetar. Dan itu membuat kakinya sekarang terasa lemas dan juga sedikit kram.

Jongin yang menyadarinya langsung memegang erat pinggang Sehun. Membuat sengatan aneh menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena perasaan aneh itu. Dan saat ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung melepas pelukan Sehun dengan pelan dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memar. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau wajah Jongin seperti ini? Apa Jongin bertengkar lagi? Atau... jangan-jangan Jongin yang menyelamatkannya?

"J-jongin–"

"Jangan bicara lagi." Sehun diam seketika saat Jongin menyuruhnya untuk tak bicara. Lalu ia malah dikagetkan lagi dengan Jongin yang malah menundukkan badannya didepan Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap punggung itu dengan bingung, sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara, "Naik."

"Huh?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jongin menyuruhnya naik.

"Sudah naik saja. Kakimu sudah seperti itu. Naik, atau kutinggal."

Tidak mau sendirian seperti tadi. Sehun dengan segera melingkarkan lagi lengannya di leher Jongin. Sedangkan kakinya saat ini dipegangi oleh Jongin saat Jongin mulai berdiri. Sehun lebih mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dan mendekatkan kepala mereka.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, membuat Sehun merasa kalau tubuhnya memanas sampai ke pipinya. Ini adalah jarak yang paling dekat dari mereka. Dulu mereka memang pernah tidur bersama. Tapi saat itu mereka masih kecil dan Sehun tidak mengerti apa-apa. Berbeda dengan saat ini...

Sambil berjalan. Jongin sesekali membenarkan tubuh Sehun yang mulai merosot kebawah. Jongin tidak menyangka kalau tubuh sekurus Sehun ternyata memiliki berat yang lumayan. Tsk. Aneh sekali.

" _Hyung_.."

Hanya gumaman yang Jongin respon untuk panggilan Sehun padanya. Ia tahu Sehun akan bertanya hal-hal yang aneh. Termasuk memar diwajahnya ini.

"Wajahmu..." Benar kan.

"Kenapa wajahku?"

"Apa itu karenaku?" Gumam Sehun terlampau pelan. Tapi karena Sehun yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin, membuat Jongin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hmm."

Sehun melesakkan lagi kepalanya ke leher Jongin. Menghembuskan nafas pelan yang menggelitik Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan rambut Sehun yang juga sesekali jatuh menyapu lehernya. Membuat getaran aneh di dadanya.

"Kau memukul mereka sampai wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gumaman pelan oleh Jongin, "Kenapa? Kau ingin menangis lagi karena melihatku begini?"

Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dilehernya dengan lemah. Jongin tahu ia sudah keterlaluan karena senang mengoloki Sehun cengeng. Tapi ini salah satu caranya agar Sehun mau membatalkan perjodohan dengannya. Itu saja.

Mereka hanya diam setelahnya, sampai-sampai Jongin mengira kalau Sehun sudah tertidur. Jongin mulai memikirkan awal pertemuan Sehun dan Jongin saat masih kecil. Bahkan saat itu Sehun juga menangis karena melihat Jongin yang tersandung lalu terjatuh.

Lalu saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orangtua mereka tentang perjodohan yang mereka lakukan. Sampai saat Sehun dan Jongin diserang oleh beberapa anak SMP.

Atau saat Sehun mati-matian ingin satu sekolah dengannya karena saat SMP ia sudah menuruti Jongin untuk tidak masuk di sekolah Jongin. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin malah memberinya tantangan untuk masuk di sekolahnya. Karena sekolah Jongin sebenarnya cukup sulit. Dan Sehun ternyata bisa masuk. Membuat Jongin sedikit bangga dengan Sehun.

Mereka menjadi lebih dekat saat itu. Sehun yang sudah berada di tingkat dua membuatnya tidak setakut saat masih kecil pada Jongin. Ia selalu meminta bantuan Jongin untuk mengerjakan tugas. Berlari dari rumahnya ke rumah Jongin. Bahkan menginap.

Sehun menjadi anak yang manis sejak itu. Ia sudah bukan Sehun yang pendiam dan menyendiri. Ia menjadi Sehun yang ceria dan banyak senyum. Sedikit membuat Jongin terpesona karena senyumnya. Tapi tetap saja Sehun masih cengeng, juga lemah, dan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Jongin tidak pernah suka dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Makanya ia malah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan yang meskipun wajahnya sungguh cantik untuk ukuran pria, tapi Luhan masih laki-laki yang menyukai sepak bola. Luhan lincah. Oh, dan dia juga sempat belajar _taekwondo_.

Entah kenapa Jongin malah mulai membandingkan Sehun dengan Luhan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah melebihkan Sehun ketimbang Luhan. Semuanya terasa aneh hari ini. Sengatan dan getaran yang ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Sehun. Semuanya terasa samar.

" _Hyung_..." Jongin sedikit tersentak dari pemikiran-pemikirannya saat mendengar Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia kira Sehun sudah tidur tadi.

"Hm? Kukira kau sudah tidur..."

"Tidak... aku belum tidur. Hanya sedang berpikir saja." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu pelan di telinganya.

" _Hyung_..." Panggil Sehun lagi.

Jongin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Jongin hanya terus berjalan dan berpikir kenapa mereka tidak juga sampai di rumah.

"Kau memang begitu tidak menyukaiku ya..."

Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Jongin berhenti sejenak. Sedikit tertegun dengan penuturan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun malah berucap seperti itu..

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Namun menghentikan langkahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ia inginkan selama ini. Tapi kenapa saat Sehun mengatakannya langsung padanya malah membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak rela.

"Bodoh." Makinya pada Sehun, "Kenapa setelah delapan tahun kau baru sadar. Kemana saja selama ini."

Jongin bisa merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Hal itu sukses membuat langkahnua berhenti lagi. Semakin lama, Jongin bisa mendengar isakan dari Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa teriris saat mendengar isakan Sehun. Seakan ia tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Ia tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya. Terlihat dari semua hal yang dilakukan anak ini padanya. Semua tingkahnya. Cara bicaranya. Dan Jongin harus akui, ia menyukai semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Sehun yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha dekat dengannya.

Tidak tahan mendengar isakan Sehun, Jongin mulai melangkah lagi. Kali ini agak cepat dari sebelumnya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin sambil menahan suara tangisannya. Menenggelamkan dalam-dalam kepalanya diantara pundak dan leher Jongin.

Ini sudah berakhir. Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jongin membanting tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. Memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Rasanya ia tidak ingin hari ini terjadi. Ia ingin berharap hari ini tidak pernah ada. Dan besok ia menjalaninya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku memang cengeng juga lemah ya, hyung. Makanya hyung tidak menyukaiku... Aku akan mengatakan pada Eomma juga Appa... untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita. Bagaimana...?"_**

Ucapan Sehun yang itu terus berputar di otaknya. Kenapa rasanya ia malah tidak ingin mendengar itu setelah Sehun mengatakannya. Kenapa rasanya malah menjadi sesakit ini? Harusnya ia lega dan senang. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa mendekati Luhan kan...

Tapi bukannya memikirkan Luhan. Jongin malah memikirkan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Perlakuan Sehun yang ia tidak tahu kenapa membuatnya merasa senang. Ia akui kalau ia suka dengan semua tingkah Sehun padanya. Bukan dengan orang lain.

Dan mengingat ucapan Sehun tadi. Rasanya seperti rongga dadanya terhimpit sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Jongin merasa ia tidak ingin Sehun berpaling begitu saja. Katakan ia egois. Ia memang tidak ingin Sehun menyukai siapapun yang lain selain dirinya.

Tapi ia malah menyukai seseorang dan malah selalu mengolok Sehun. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Kalau ia bisa menjawab. Sepertinya memang iya.

Lalu sekarang... mereka berdua sudah tidak terikat apa-apa lagi.. kan? Mereka bukan dua orang yang akan dijodohkan lagi...

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kenapa ia malah seperti ini? Memikirkan hal ini hanya membuatnya sesak. Bahkan luka diwajahnya sama sekali tidak terasa perih ataupun sakit. Ia menghembuskan nafas lagi. Mencoba untuk tidur, dan menjalani harinya besok seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Sehun yang sudah pulang pun mengatakan semuanya pada Ayah juga Ibunya. Seperti rencananya. Ia ingin membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Jongin. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah sehabis menangis. Ia meminta kedua orangtuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Nyonya Oh mendekati Sehun lalu memeluknya, "Kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sedangkan Tuan Oh hanya bisa pasrah kalau ternyata anaknya sudah meminta seperti ini. Mungkin memang perjodohan dini mereka tidak berhasil. Padahal itu sudah sangat lama dan Jongin sepertinya belum mau membuka hatinya untuk Sehun.

Apa boleh buat. Ia tidak bisa menepati janji mereka pada kakek mereka masing-masing untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka.

Tuan Oh menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf, _Appa_..." Cicit Sehun yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dari Ibunya. Menatap sang Ayah dengan menyesal.

Tuan Oh menggeleng pelan, "Bukan salahmu.. kalau memang kau menginginkan ini. _Appa_ tidak akan memaksa untuk melanjutkan." Lalu tersenyum tulus pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sehun memeluk Ayahnya erat. Ia sudah ingin menangis lagi rasanya. Jadi ia berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya untuk kembali ke kamar. Tidak ingin terus-terusan menangis karena ini.

Ini semua keputusannya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menyesal meski sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak ingin melakukannya. Jongin tidak menyukainya, bagaimana bisa ia memaksa perasaan seseorang. Ia akan membiarkan Jongin bersama orang yang disukainya. Bukan laki-laki cengeng seperti dirinya. Bukan seperti dirinya yang akan selalu merepotkan Jongin karena tidak bisa menjaga diri dan membuat Jongin terluka.

Sehun jadi teringat lebam dan memar di wajah Jongin tadi. Pasti Jongin datang sebelum orang-orang itu mengapa-apakan Sehun. Bahkan tas beserta isinya pun masih lengkap, padahal ia jelas melihat orang-orang itu mengambil semuanya.

Sehun tidak bisa kan terus-terusan membuat Jongin seperi itu.

.

.

.

 **1 bulan setelahnya**

"Benarkah?

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya keras-keras. Lalu tertawa sangat keras juga. Moonkyu benar-benar temannya yang paling baik dan menyenangkan. Moonkyu adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Sehun dikelas.

Moonkyu ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Hanya saja melihat Sehun tertawa merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Ia suka melihat bagaimana Sehun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti tertawa. Membuat Moonkyu bingung dengan sikapnya. Ia membalikkan badan mellihat ke arah apa yang dilihat oleh Sehun. Oh. Ternyata itu yang dilihat Sehun. Pantas saja.

Moonkyu kembali menatap kearah Sehun lalu tersenyum pada Sehun yang dibalas dengan senyum paksaan. Moonkyu paling tidak suka dengan senyum Sehun yang seperti itu.

Sehun kembali melirik seseorang yang ternyata Jongin. Dan kali ini Jongin tidak bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa. Tapi Jongin bersama dengan Luhan. Hanya mereka berdua. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Moonkyu.

Lagipula kenapa Jongin harus pergi ke tempat ini juga. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin lagi ditambah dia bersama dengan Luhan. Dan hanya berdua. Membuat Sehun kembali merasakan sesak itu lagi.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Jongin lagi dan melupakan pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Tapi memang terlalu sulit mengingat ia sudah menyukai Jongin selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sulit bagi Sehun untuk tidak menyapa Jongin barang sekalipun setiap hari.

Ia sedang berusaha untuk menjauh dari Jongin saat ini. Namun entah kenapa sepertinya waktu tidak mau berpihak padanya. Mereka selalu dipertemukan. Meskipun kedua orangtua mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan perjodohan, tapi mereka semua masih berhubungan dekat. Sehun tidak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau mereka memang masih sering bertemu.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang seperti sedang tidak bersemangat. Padahal ia sedang bersama Luhan kan? Kenapa wajahnya tertekuk seperti itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya penasaran. Jongin seperti berubah banyak sekali.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Jongin melihat kearahnya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin yang terus saja menatapnya. Sehun memohon dalam hati semoga Jongin tidak berpikiran untuk bergabung dengannya juga Moonkyu.

Tapi ternyata Jongin tidak beranjak sama sekali dari sana. Mungkin Jongin ingin berduaan saja dengan Luhan. Itulah yang Sehun asumsikan saat ini. Tapi rasanya memang ada yang aneh saat ia merasakan Jongin berkali-kali tertangkap basah melirik kearahnya.

"Hun? Kau ingin pulang saja?"

"Hum?" Sehun menatap Moonkyu dengan gugup, melihat ekspresi khawatir disana. Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menggumam kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya sedikit gugup karena Jongin yang tidak berhenti meliriknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Sehun melihat Luhan dan Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sehun merasa lega dan juga agak kecewa karena Jongin keluar begitu cepat. Pasti mereka ingin berkencan ke tempat lain...

.

.

.

Jongin melirik sekali lagi ke arah _cafe_. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Ada rasa sedih, senang, sekaligus perasaan aneh yang membuatnya marah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakan hal ini setelah Sehun tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, harusnya kau kejar dia. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah tidak enak begitu. Cemburu dengan pemuda disana huh?" Bahkan Luhan menyadarinya. Ya, orang yang ia sukai sendiri malah menuduhnya menyukai Sehun. Dan Jongin juga tidak membantah apapun.

Setelah kejadian hari itu. Keesokan harinya Sehun sudah tidak menemuinya lagi, dan Luhan lah yang pertama menanyakannya pada Jongin. Dari situ ia mulai mendengar banyak cerita mengenai Luhan dan pacarnya di China. Ya, ternyata Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih, dan Jongin tidak merasakan hal apapun saat Luhan mengatakannya.

Hanya rasa sedih yang ia rasakan. Rasa sedih dari malam itu.

"Terakhir aku mengejarnya. Ia malah memutuskan perjodohan kami." Ucapnya pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Jong. Kau harus tahu, kalau perpisahan yang pertama itu bukan akhirnya. Kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu kalau kalian memang saling menyukai. Dan aku bisa bilang, kalian akan mengalami masa sulit. Mengalami perpisahan kembali hingga yang terakhir. Tapi pada akhirnya, kalian akan tetap bersama." Balas Luhan panjang lebar, membuat Jongin hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kau sudah seperti Ibuku kalau bicara seperti itu, Lu."

"Ya. Dan aku tidak percaya kalau kau pernah menyukaiku." Luhan terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

Mereka masih berada di luar _cafe_ saat ini. Hanya berdiri saja, sambil menunggu sebuah taksi yang lewat untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Tidak ada yang membawa mobil hari ini. Dan kalau tau begini, mereka berdua hanya akan memilih bersantai dirumah mereka masing-masing. Mereka merutuki teman-teman mereka yang tidak bisa hadir saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang meraih pundak Jongin dan membalikkannya kebelakang. Memandangnya dengan raut khawatir dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat Jongin serta Luhan bingung. Ditambah lagi, orang ini adalah laki-laki yang bersama Sehun di dalam tadi.

"Sial. Kau. Kau Kim Jongin kan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang menegang juga tegas.

" _Eoh_..."

"Ada apa?" Lanjut Jongin. Mana Sehun? Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tadi... kau... apakah kau melihat Sehun berjalan ke arah sini?"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa dia malah menanyakan Sehun pada Jongin? Bukankah sejak di dalam Sehun ada bersama pemuda ini..

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin bisa mendengar pemuda di depannya menggeram frustasi, lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Aku Moonkyu, sahabat Sehun... dan..."

Jongin semakin memperdalam kerutan dikeningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda bernama Moonkyu ini, "Jangan bertele-tele." Ungkapnya penuh penekanan.

Moonkyu terlihat menghela nafas kasar, "Sehun menghilang. Dia belum kembali sejak kau keluar tadi."

Jongin mulai tidak sabar, ia menarik kerah baju yang Moonkyu pakai dan mulai menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa maksudmu? Aku lihat dia bersamamu sejak tadi di dalam sana. Katakan dengan jelas!"

Luhan mulai menarik Jongin untuk tidak mengapa-apakan Moonkyu dan menyuruh Jongin agar lebih tenang. Setelahnya, Moonkyu mulai bercerita kalau Sehun izin ke kamar kecil sejak Jongin dan Luhan keluar, tapi belum juga kembali. Moonkyu tidak akan secemas itu kalau saja Sehun mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi Sehun tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali.

Dan dengan cepat juga, Jongin berlari masuk ke dalam _cafe_ lagi dan memeriksa kamar kecil. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Ia melihat ke arah samping kamar kecil, ternyata disana ada pintu keluar. Jongin berlari ke luar cafe itu. Terletak dibelakang gedung cafe ini.

Ia berpikir mungkin saja Sehun belum jauh dari sini. Ia berpikiran kalau saja Sehun pulang melalui pintu belakang ini. Walaupun terdengar rancu, tetapi Jongin yakin dengan itu.

Jongin mulai mengambil ponselnya, mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu berusaha melacak keberadaan Sehun dari ponsel Sehun. Untungnya Sehun tidak mematikan ponsel miliknya, sehingga Jongin bisa tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun saat ini.

Anehnya, tempat yang Jongin tuju ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan merupakan jalanan yang sudah jarang dilewati orang. Jongin mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Sehun. Dan dengan cepat pula ia berlari untuk segera mencapai Sehun.

Jongin sampai di tempat Sehun berada. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk bisa menemui Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di pemikiran Jongin mengenai tempat ini, jadi ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk berjaga-jaga. Refleknya cepat kalau boleh jujur, mengingat ia sering bertengkar di sekolah.

"Sehun?" Panggilnya lumayan keras. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Hening. Tapi ia bisa merasakan ada beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang siap untuk menyerangnya. Jadi Jongin juga sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

Dan saat berikutnya, ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Dan sekali lagi, untungnya reflek Jongin cepat sehingga ia bisa menghindar dengan cepat pula. Ia mulai balas menyerang menggunakan kakinya dan menyerang tepat di perut orang yang menyerangnya itu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi ia lupa entah dimana. Belum selesai ia berpikir, ia sudah diserang lagi oleh beberapa orang. Dan semuanya berhasil ia lumpuhkan. Beberapa luka kecil pun ia dapatkan dibadannya. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Jongin.

Ia berhenti menyerang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya. Itu suara Sehun. Belum sempat ia beranjak, ia merasa tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi disana yang belum ia pukul. Jongin segera membereskan orang itu dengan cepat. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Jongin berlari ke tempat ia mendengar suara Sehun tadi. Dan begitu ia sampai, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah saat melihat masih ada beberapa orang lagi disana. Dan yang semakin membuatnya marah adalah, Sehun ada disana. Ditengah-tengah gerombolan orang itu.

"Wah, lihat. Pangeranmu sudah datang. Ingin menyelamatkan putrimu lagi huh?"

Jongin ingat sekarang. Orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang yang menyerang Sehun satu bulan lalu. Hanya saja kali ini mereka bertambah banyak. Dan kali ini, apa mereka sengaja melakukan ini semua dan apa alasan mereka sebenarnya. Mereka masih pelajar dan mereka sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal.

Jongin mengumpat. "Lepaskan dia." Geramnya.

Jongin melihat Sehun yang sudah terlihat begitu kacau. Pakaiannya berantakan serta rambutnya acak-acakan. Kalau saja ini bukan karena orang-orang ini, Jongin yakin sesuatu dibawah sana akan menegang melihatnya. Tapi kali ini, keadaan Sehun yang seperti itu malah membuatnya marah.

Dan tanpa Jongin sadari, orang-orang disana sudah mengepungnya. Mengelilinginya dengan alat pemukul di masing-masing tangan mereka. Jongin berusaha melawan saat mereka semua menyerang Jongin secara bersamaan. Dan Jongin sungguh berusaha untuk menang melawan mereka.

Sayangnya. Masih ada dua orang yang tersisa dan tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras. Badannya pun sudah penuh dengan luka. Wajahnya sudah cukup mengerikan dengan adanya lebam yang membiru serta darah yang mengering dari sudut bibirnya. Suara Sehun yang menangis dan berteriak tak luput dari pendengarannya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia berusaha melawan satu orang lagi dan berhasil. Tinggal seorang lagi. Seseorang yang memegangi Sehun dan tanpa bersalahnya kini malah menggerakkan tanganya merambat ke tubuh Sehun. Sehun sendiri mulai terisak pelan karena tangan pria itu mulai bermain nakal di bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"Sialan!" Jongin menerjang lelaki itu dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menyerangnya balik. Membuat lelaki itu lemas dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Jongin berdiri dan langsung mendapat terjangan dari Sehun. Seperti bulan lalu. Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, bedanya kali ini Sehun menangis tersedu di pundak Jongin. Jongin juga langsung memeluk Sehun erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi. Sungguh, ia merindukan Sehun yang seperti ini.

Sehun masih menangis di pundak Jongin sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sedangkan Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. Sangat erat. Lalu dengan lembut berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Kau masih saja menangis melihatku begini huh? Masih cengeng dan lemah."

Sehun terisak semakin keras mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang tidak jelas dan sedikit serak, Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali pada Jongin yang masih memeluknya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ketika Sehun melihat wajah Jongin, Sehun terkejut mendapati wajah yang sudah babak belur itu basah dan penuh dengan air mata. Tangan Jongin terangkat, meraih wajah Sehun dan mengelusnya pelan, "Jangan begini lagi..."

Sehun hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan telapak tangan Jongin yang kasar bertemu dengan pipinya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Dan menjadi semakin bodoh saat melihatmu dengan orang lain yang membuatku marah, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, aku mohon jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Sehunku yang cengeng dan lemah ini..." Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun tertegun mendengar semua yang dikatakan Jongin. Apa ini pengakuan?

Dan Sehun semakin dikejutkan lagi saat Jongin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan menangkap bibirnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin melemas saat merasakan bibir Jongin mulai bergerak lembut diatas bibirnya. Sehun bisa merasakan sedikit asin dan anyir dari darah di bibir Jongin. Membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun memang akan menjadi orang yang cengeng. Karena ia kembali menangis dalam cumbuan lembut dan hati-hati Jongin di bibirnya.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin melepas tautan mereka dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Air matanya sudah mengering meskipun jejaknya masih terlihat. Dan ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia perlihatkan di depan Sehun.

Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang melemas, karena tubuh Jongin semakin berat di pelukannya. Sehun takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin, jadi ia bertanya pada Jongin, " _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bersabarlah."

Hening. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Sehun akhirnya benar-benar berpikir akan membawa Jongin kerumah sakit. Sebelum suara Jongin tiba-tiba terdengar lagi, "Jangan bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit. Bawa aku pulang kerumahmu. Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini.."

Sehun merona mendnegar permintaan Jongin. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap akan menuruti Jongin. Ia membawa Jongin ke rumahnya, dan untungnya Jongin belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Jadi mereka bisa berjalan ke jalan besar dan menaiki taksi untuk ke rumah Sehun.

Sampainya dirumah Sehun, Sehun langsung mengobati luka-luka Jongin. Di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Sehun lagi-lagi merona melihat bentuk tubuh Jongin. Hal yang selama ini ia ingin lihat. Orangtua Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk membiarkan Jongin tidur dikamar Sehun dan malah terlihat senang karena akhirnya perjodohan mereka tetap dilanjutkan.

Walaupun begitu, Ibu Sehun masih menyadari keadaan Jongin yang sedang babak belur. Dan setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun, Ibu Sehun dengan cepat menyiapkan semua yang perlu untuk mengobati Jongin. Dan membiarkan Sehun sendiri yang mengobatinya.

Jongin dan Sehun duduk berhadapan diatas tempat tidur saat Sehun baru saja selesai mengobati luka Jongin dengan salep dan menempelkan beberapa plester di wajah Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sehun.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun gugup, bola matanya bergerak asal. Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat tersenyum melihat itu. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kelinci semanis Sehun ini.

"Maaf, karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Dan–"

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan badannya ikut ia majukan kedepan, menarik kaki Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun keatas pangkuanya. Lalu memegang pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Jarak mereka bahkan terlalu dekat. Membuat rona merah di pipi Sehun terlihat semakin jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jongin mengecup pelan kening Sehun. Lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Saking tak percayanya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Menjawab ucapan Jongin pun tidak bisa.

Dan sebelum Sehun sempat bisa sadar, bibir Jongin sudah berada diatas bibirnya lagi. Bergerak disana dengan intens. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Jongin menyerangnya dengan sedikit lebih bersemangat. Menginvasi rongga dalam mulut Sehun dan membelitkan lidah mereka. Sehun reflek mengaitkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa saja dengan bibirnya yang masih saja bergerak, melahap habis bibir manis Sehun yang sepertinya akan menjadi candunya mulai saat ini.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahahaa /ketawasetan/ Saya nggak tau ini apa -_- panjang banget, sampe 6k, apa masih bisa dibilang oneshoot? Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya. Dan judul, judulnya juga nggak nyambung duh -_-

Ini saya nulis udah agak lama, tapi nggak saya post xD nah, ceritanya saya mau buat cerita ini jadi alibi saya karna belum ngelanjutin Passionate Pleasure :D lagi dalam proses kok... lagi sibuk-sibuknya aja makanya nggak sempet nulis...

Sehun disini saya buat sifatnya begitu. Walopun udah nggak cocok sekarang -_- Agak manja manja gitu lah, terus cengeng lol :D

Ok. Semoga masih mau baca dan review :)

Selamat pagi :D


End file.
